This is Halloween
'"This is Halloween" by Danny Elfman is featured on Just Dance 3 and Just Dance Now. Dancers '''P1 P1 is a greenish skeleton with an orange wig. She wears a red hat decorated with cyan fluff and a dark blue feather. She also wears a tattered shirt which covers majority of her body. P2 P2 is a Jack-O-Lantern. He wears an orange suit with a cyan fluff collar along with teal underwear. P3 P3 is a vampire with dark blue hair. He wears a green long-sleeved shirt under a suit which comes with a cape. He also wears a golden reverse crucifix on a necklace. P4 P4 is a witch with long blue hair. She wears a pointy cyan hat with orange highlights and is cloaked in a long blue cape. She also wears black-and-white striped socks. Halloweenquat coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_1_big.png|P1 Halloweenquat coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_2_big.png|P2 Halloweenquat coach 3@2x.png|P3 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_3_big.png|P3 Halloweenquat coach 4@2x.png|P4 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_4_big.png|P4 Background A spooky forest at night, in the midst of Halloween town. Gold Moves There are 3 sets of left-to-right Wave Gold Moves in this routine, and they are all the same for each player. P1: Throw your arms in the air. P2: Bend your right arm down. P3: Raise your right arm. P4: Bend you arms and hands like a zombie. All three sets are done one during the line "Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!" This Is Halloween Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves Trivia *The song was made for the film The Nightmare Before Christmas. * This is the song that goes with the October spirit with a spooky theme, since Just Dance games get released in the month of October since the relase of Just Dance 3. *P1 messes up on a move. It's at about 2:21 in the video below. * The pumpkin coach was recycled from Professor Pumplestickle, but he has a slight recolor. *It was released a day before Halloween on Just Dance Now. * P2's Just Dance 2014 ''avatar is unlockable in October along with [[She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)|''She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)]]'s Mashup. * In Just Dance Now, in the Quartets section, the song is mistakenly placed between ''Ghostbusters'' and ''I Was Made For Lovin' You'', likely because its code name in the files is HalloweenQUAT. This code name-related mistake also happens with ''U Can't Touch This''. * In the Just Dance Now files, a strange pictogram can be seen. It's a white blurred square with a red X on it. It's unknown what is its adhibiton, although it could be a placeholder. * The witch (P4) has a very detailed face. You can see her tongue and pupils which is rare in Just Dance. ** This is even rarer for a song from Just Dance 3. ** The vampire (P3) is also detailed, however like many dancers his face blurs in and out. Gallery File:Thisishalloweenshowcase.jpg|Gameplay Halowinsqa.png|Just Dance 3 version Halloweenquat.jpg|Just Dance Now Remake HalloweenJD3Menu.png|This is Halloween on Just Dance 3 50.png|P2's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 51.png|P3's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 52.png|P4's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 50s.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 512.png|P3's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 52wqe.png|P4's Just Dance 2015 Avatar HD Bubble HALLOWEEN!!.png|The Bubble halloween quat pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms halloween quat x button picto.png|The X Button Pictogram Videos File:This_Is_Halloween-The_Nightmares_Before_Christmas_HD File:Just Dance 3 - This Is Halloween - 5* Stars File:This is Halloween - Danny Elfman (Just Dance Now) Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:90's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Halloween Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Remade Songs